Hojo, my new love!
by Scarlet Soul
Summary: InuYasha chose Kikyou and made a runaway with her, leaving poor heartbroken Kagome behind... but then HE came to Kagome. One shot! Hojo & Kagome!


Disclaimer: Yea, yea, yea I know the routine, InuYasha and co. do not belong to me. And Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon does not belong to me well nothing belongs to me but this plot! So ...Happy?! -mutters- I swear EVERYONE ruins mah fun.......  
  
Summary: InuYasha chose Kikyou and made a runaway with her, leaving poor heartbroken Kagome behind... but then HE came to Kagome. One shot! Hojo & Kagome!   
  
Rating: R for lime-ish   
  
Explanation: Ok (AN: ) is author's note, "Speaking" and for changing time and/or place.  
  
(AN: okies! This is gonna be my first story with Kagome and HOJO so give me a break ne? I haven't seen many of these pairings and I LOVE different pairings . also I'm gonna try not to be too OoC but knowing me the characters are going to be OoC) Oh yush this story takes place about 5 years after when this whole journey began. On with the story!!!

* * *

"Where could InuYasha be?" Asked Kagome to anyone with annoyance in her voice. It's been hours since anyone last saw InuYasha. Kagome, Kaede, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara all have been waiting for him

"We don't know, maybe he'll come back soon Kagome" Sango said reassuringly to make Kagome feel better.

"Yeah maybe..." Kagome looked at the ceiling of Kaede's hut hoping what Sango said was true. (AN: is that what it's called, "hut" cause I have NO IDEA) Miroku stayed quiet looking at the floor thinking.

Shippou's ears twitched when he heard laughing. He runs to Kagome's lap and says, "Kagome! I hear him laughing! And I smell someone else is with him!" Kagome's world went slower; hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"... find the shards with you" Kagome gasped, she heard that voice before. She cringed inside and resisted not to cringe and vomit for what she saw next. InuYasha's arm around Kikyou's waist with a goofy grin on his face, and Kikyou was smirking with victory. Kagome just stared and she boldly stated...

"InuYasha, care to explain what's going on." She commanded with a soft caring voice. Her eyes did not want to meet his face. She was too disgusted at the moment.

"I invited Kikyou to help us as we go shard hunting and after of thinking (Shippou whispered to Sango "He can actually think with that peanut brain of his?" and Sango snickered at that comment) it for awhile I decided that she's the one for me."

"WHAT?!" Kagome was outraged of what she heard. She bowed her head. "InuYasha..." she started slowly and quietly. "Leave now" There is no way I'm going to let him be here with her, it will all be too much for everyone to handle. Thought Kagome.

"What?! You can't tell me to leave, you need us (Kikyou and him) to help you find the rest of the shards!" InuYasha puffed out his chest as if he was some macho man.

"No...." Kagome started "We would do much better without you two, please leave. Staying here will just hurt us all." She stated that statement as if it was common sense.

"Keh, fine. We're leaving! And we're going to come back in one week, and collect the shards that you have later" InuYasha waltzed out with Kikyou. After Kagome was sure those two had left she stood up and asked Sango and Miroku if she could go home for a week or two.

"Sure, Kagome. Take as long as you need to" Sango knew that she needed some time to herself. Miroku who had said nothing until now said...

"Ah, Kagome, you don't really care for InuYasha the way you used to, right?" Kagome just stared at him and walked out.

After walking for a few minutes she stopped at the well. Do I care for InuYasha the way I used to? She turned her head to the sky and to the well. Do I? A questioned popped up from Kagome's brain. Wow, now that I think of it, it really didn't bother me that he was with Kikyou. Is it because I have fallen out of love with him? He used to protect me all the time, but now he only does it when he feels like it, he used to be with us all the time instead of leaving every night, he used to be full energy and spunk unlike his dull self now sulking the days away. He's changed so much... but I can't help but feel bad for losing him as a friend even if he changed in a way I don't enjoy.

Kagome sighed and jumped down the well.  
  
__

_2 weeks later around 7 o'clock at the Higurashi Shrine_

"Higurashi!" A man's voice called out. Kagome stopped sweeping and walked over to best friend Hojo Tanaka. You can tell he came from school since he was still in his uniform. (AN: What the crap is Hojo's last name!? I tried looking for it... -remembers the 10 mins looking for it and looking in dvds- I just made up some last name. If someone knows pweeze tell meh!)

"Hojo! What are you doing here so late? And please we known each other for years, just call me Kagome."

"Ok, Higurashi. Just found out your back in town how's your aunt (Kagome: ..; Well I guess taking care of my aunt that lives far away is a better excuse of my absence than random sickness thought Kagome) and the shrine?" Asked Hojo

"My aunt is doing much better thank you. And the shrine is doing fine as well." Replied Kagome. When Kagome was 17 she had to drop out of school for her education was far too difficult with all her absences, so instead when she's home she just helps to take care of the shrine.

"Higurashi, I have a question to ask you..." No matter how much of a man he looks he still has a shy side to him.

"Yes, Hojo?" Wondering what Hojo wanted to ask.

"Well I was wondering. We've been friends for a long time and I was wondering... can we become mor-" Hojo's sentence was cut short by Kagome's mother in the background

"Kagome! Can you stay home tonight? I have to go drive Souta to his friend's house. Bye and be good!" Kagome's mom said from climbing down the steps.

Down the steps you can hear Souta in the background saying, "I can't wait until I get to drive..."

"Ok mom! Oh, sorry Hojo you were saying something?"

"Oh, uh um.. I was uh going to err (Hojo thinks fast and says) invite you to come to the movies with me, but I guess you can't go." Hojo looked to the ground with sorrow.

"Sorry, but maybe instead of the movies you'd like to stay over for an hour or two?" Suggested Kagome. Hojo's face brightens with joy and immediately agreed.

Kagome lead Hojo inside into the living room and both plopped down onto the couch.

"Well since we can't go to the movies I guess we can watch a movie here. Want to see "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon"? (AN: I just had to put that movie in there .; love that movie)

"Sure"

"Darn it's in my room. Oh well I need to change out of these clothes anyway. (AN: She's wearing one of those miko outfits because she was sweeping the shrine clean)" Kagome walked out and ran up the stairs went into her bedroom to get the DVD out.

"Where is it!?" Kagome throws all her DVDs off the shelf looking for her favorite movie.  
  
__

_With Hojo_

Hojo sighed. I was so close to asking her out. I'm going to ask her out by the end of tonight! Thought Hojo. Hojo couldn't help but blush when he remembered what Kagome said, " I need to change out of these clothes..." No matter how shy Hojo may be he's still has raging hormones just like any other male.

It wasn't long until Hojo was in his little dream world.   
  
__

_With Kagome_

After making the room a mess and DVDs all over the floor she found "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon," she hugged the DVD and changed into her pj's knowing she is going to want to go to sleep after the movie.

So glad InuYasha won't bother Hojo and me. Wow all day this is the first time I thought about InuYasha. And wait! Hojo and me... wow it sounds as if we're dating or something. Actually dating Hojo wouldn't really be a bad idea to tell the truth. I mean he is generous, funny, helps people, sensitive, listens to me, cute, and he sounds like Mr. Perfect. What am I thinking?! As if Hojo still likes me, sure he must have had a fling a LONG time ago, but time has passed...

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Hojo was still waiting.

She ran down the steps as fast as she can. She saw Hojo sitting on the couch with a dreamy expression and blush scattered across his face. Deciding to be evil tiptoed to his back and whispered...

"Boo!" Hojo jumped and was fully aware of everything now.

"You scared me, Kagome!"

Kagome gasped, "You FINALLY called me Kagome instead of Higurashi!" She ran in front of the couch to hug Hojo.

Of course being an innocent man who also has his perverted side couldn't HELP but felt her breasts pressing against his chest. Of course being the gentleman he is...

"Um, Hi-Kagome. I much as I enjoy this hug..." Kagome immediately let go with blush stampeding to her cheeks with full speed. Hojo gasped at what he noticed what Kagome was wearing.

A white, loose, spaghetti strap tank top with baggy, navy blue, fingertip length shorts.

"I got the movie!" She put the movie in, sat down on the couch next to Hojo.

(AN: sorry peeps but too lazy to explain... let's time travel to the end of the movie!)  
  
__

_End of the Movie   
_

"I love that movie," Kagome said through the sniffles.

"Me too." Replied Hojo. He turned to Kagome and Kagome turned to him. "Err, ummmm, I... um. Kagome I have a question."

She looked at him and noticed him being uncomfortable, and she calmly said, "No matter what it is you can tell me anything"

"Well then... will you go out with me? Oh look at the time I got to go! Bye Kagome see you later!" Wanting to get that over with everything he kissed her on the cheek and stood up abruptly and ran out the door.

Kagome was too shock to say anything, but she put her hand to her scarlet cheek. Hojo... be my boyfriend? Well it is a possibility. Acknowledged Kagome. Kagome just decided to take a nice long sleep on it and go back to the Sengoku Jidai next day.  
  
__

_At the well next day_

No matter what I can't get that kiss out of my system.

The kiss and the question bugged Kagome all night and morning. Kagome sighed, do I actually think of Hojo as a boyfriend? Thoughts such as this bubbled around in her head.

She jumped into the well and climbs out of it. Just walking mindlessly to Kaede's hut she saw Kikyou, InuYasha. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all welcomed her back.

"Hey Sango can we talk... in private?" Kagome nervously asked while playing with her fingers.

"Sure, I know the perfect place also. Just let me get up from sitting first." Replied Sango while standing up. Sango and Kagome walked out of the Kaede's hut with a fast pace. Sango lead Kagome back to the well.

"Now why would anyone want to find us at the well when they think we would go to some top secret area?" Sango grinned. Kagome laughed at Sango's theory and nodded. "So what do you want to talk about?" Sango questioned.

"Well..." Kagome shifted uncomfortably against the well. "It's about this boy from my time," Sango grinned a cocky one, but Kagome just glared. "I used to think of him as a best friend to me but recently things between him and me have been going kind of close and fast. Just last night he wanted to become my boyfriend, but before I got a chance to respond he left since he was so nervous. He also kissed me, and ever since last night my heart pounds faster when I think of him, and blush, and get nervous for some reason, and I fiddle with my fingers, and emotionally I get softer than usual, and I miss him, an-"

"Kagome, keep adding ands to every side effect I will never know when this list will end!" Sango and Kagome laughed at that comment. "Though it is pretty obvious you have the "hotts" for him (Sango snickered when she used that phrase because Kagome would always say that Sango has the "hotts" for Miroku). I mean this isn't think you should give him a chance!"

"Really? Thanks! I'll take your advice. Now I'll be back in about another week because I have a LOT to tell Hojo." Kagome winked and hugged Sango. Both bid they farewell and Kagome jumped in the well with a smile that competed with the Mona Lisa.  
  
****

**(AN: If you want, this CAN BE THE END OF THE STORY. Warning: For the rest of the story it will be just lime to the extreme! Leave NOW! If you do NOT want to read the lime! Last warning! Leave if you will be offended!!! Now for the pervies and people who want their lime-ishy actions, read on!)**  
  
__

_1 year later_

"Coming!" Kagome ran to the door that was just previously knocked a few minutes ago. Kagome opened the door to only see her one-year old anniversary boyfriend.

"Hello, Kagome. How's my beauty going?" Hojo hugged Kagome in a bear hug.

"I'm doing great, Hojo, and also I have a little surprise for our one year anniversary!" Kagome purred to Hojo and dragged him to her couch in the living room pushing her on top of him.

She crushed her lips to his with a fiery passion. Hojo licked Kagome's bottom lip with much strength. She let his tongue slide in letting his tongue take possession of everything it touched.

During the kiss Hojo let his hand unbuttoned Kagome's black, silk, ¾ sleeve blouse. Kagome pulled away from the kiss to fling her blouse off. She unhooked her black, silk, lacy bra next to her blouse. Hojo took the time and looked Kagome similar a lion would its prey.

They looked into each other's eyes to see love clouding their eyes.

Hojo switched with Kagome in position for putting himself on top straddling her. His hands roamed her upper body sluggishly to make Kagome moaned.

"Hojo..." was all Kagome could mustered.

"Shhhh" was all Hojo wanted to say at the moment.

His hands were sliding up and down her chest pinching her nipples to make her shiver with pleasure. Hojo put his lips to Kagome's neck nibbling it lightly.

Kagome stroked his hair and put her hand slowly down his back, and up. She put her hands on the front of his shirt where the buttons are. Slowly she unbuttoned each one with her delicate fingers. Letting the cotton, black, dress shirt slid off him. She threw the shirt where hers was. Her hands rode up and down his chest. Flat but with some firm ripples.

Hojo nibbled down lower to her breasts and nibbled her softly.

Kagome moaned at the touch. She took her hand and pinched his nipples as he had done to hers earlier.

"Kagome..." He moaned with pleasure.

Kagome lead her hand down to Hojo's belt. With a flick of a wrist his belt was on the floor. Soon his pants followed. Just as Kagome was going to pull his dark blue checkered boxers he stopped her with his hand, but she just used her other hand to pretty much tear off his boxers.

"Now, now ... you're being unfair." He pouted at her. She giggled at his cute voice and pout.

His hands went to her skirt to pull it off slowly grabbing her underwear with the skirt at the same time.

Kagome's eyebrows quirked and said "And I'M being unfair?"

"Two for one deal" He grinned. His eyes walked all over her body finding his target. His index finger slowly entered to the mother load.

A wave a pleasure rushed through her whole body. The pleasure was like nothing Kagome has ever experienced in her life. Soon another finger entered. Her breaths quickened as his fingers did.

As his was doing his work she decided to do some of her own. Her hands started at his knees to rise up to his thighs. Stroking his thighs painfully slow in a circular motion. Eventually her dainty hands reached his hard manhood, moving her hands up and down. This definitely caught him of guard, letting him make a deep long moan.

The past quickened for both of them. Making them both pant very fast. As Hojo's fingers exited out Kagome, Kagome put her hands down.

Hojo looked at Kagome double-checking it will be all right.

"I'm more than ready!" She laughed out. Hojo smiled at her.

Just as Hojo was positing himself above her, just as he was entering, just as they both were going to feel bliss...

"Kagome! You seem to have left the door open! Anyone could have gotten in."

Kagome and Hojo looked at each other with shock and fear.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room with Souta next to her. Kagome closed her eyes to hear a gasp and her brother saying "Woah! Is Kagome getting laid!"

"I knew I should have gotten my own place then to share with my mom..." Kagome muttered.

* * *

AN: Wh00t! I finished this story! Man about time, I thought I'd never finish this story! Review, flame, w/e! I just want some feedback! Now this is my first lime-ish story... And writing is NOT my specialty! Also I BET there's a grammar and/or spelling mistake I missed So yea... review if you want to make me happy! 


End file.
